


(I Don't Want Your) Photograph

by clio_jlh



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Morning After, Party, Photographs, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-22
Updated: 2010-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clio_jlh/pseuds/clio_jlh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Party+ alcohol+camera=hilarity! Or cringing embarassment, depending on how you look at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(I Don't Want Your) Photograph

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a st_respect Ship Battle party post and based on [this macro](http://i828.photobucket.com/albums/zz204/batmanchica/meme/roflbot/hangoversworthit.jpg) by Pixelmayhem. Thanks to Plu for the beta!

Bones is pretty sure that Jim had as much, if not more, to drink last night as he did, so he should not be sitting upright, chuckling and poking Bones's arm. There was no justice in the world.

They were docked for scheduled maintenance on the _Enterprise_ that included the life support systems, so it was all hands ashore for at least a week. Admiral Pike and Number One happened to be at the same station, so they met up at some dive bar Pike knew of and started drinking, and then grabbed a bite, and then drank some more, and got talking to the group at the next booth who were meeting some folks at another bar, and then those people knew about a party, which is how the lot of them had ended up in some bizarre room with too many curtains and strange wallpaper because the hosts were doing some sort of "retro" late twentieth century thing, and made them all change into these amazingly loud shirts and tight pants.

And then Jim got hold of a camera—like a party like that needed to be _documented_ but try telling that to an inebriated Jim.

So Jim sat in their bed, smirking at Bones's hangover, and scrolling through the padd where he'd downloaded the images from the night before.

"Who knew Spock could do the hustle," Jim was saying.

Bones grunted.

"Oh look, the seven-layer dip. _So good_."

"I'm still shocked you weren't allergic to that," Bones replied, guzzling down more electrolyte-laced water.

The next photo was of Bones in that god-awful shirt, with a lady kissing each cheek.

"Aww," Jim said. "Nyota is so affectionate when she's drunk. Is that Number One?"

Bones peered at the padd. "God, I hope so."

Jim enhanced the corner of the photo. "Who's that guy in the background?" he asked.

"I have never seen that man before in my life," Bones replied.

Just then his communicator sounded. "Kirk here."

"Captain, I am sorry to disturb you," Spock said, "but Nyota has asked me to ensure that you intend to eradicate all evidence that we attended the gathering yesterday evening."

By then Jim had scrolled to a photo of himself sitting on Pike's lap, feeding him rumaki.

"Oh," Bones said, perking up a little. "I remember taking _that_ one."

Jim suddenly looked how Bones felt—a little green around the edges. "Uh, Spock, I couldn't agree more," Jim said. "Consider them destroyed."


End file.
